marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ant-Man
Scott Lang alias Ant-Man ist der Vater von Cassie Lang und der Ex-Mann von Maggie Lang. Er ist ein ehemaliger Elektriker, als er eine Firma einbrach, wurde er Verhaftet, und schließlich von dem Wissentschaftler Hank Pym befreit, der ihn daraufhin zum Superhelden Ant-Man macht. Geschichte Ant-Man Bevor Scott ins Gefängnis kam, arbeitete in der Firma Vista, bis er herausbekam, dass die Firma den Kunden zu viel abgeknöpft hatte. Beträge in Millionenhöhe. Als er das schließlich meldet, wird er von ihnen gefeuert. Als Antwort hackt er sich in dessen Sicherheitssystem, zahlt den Opfern die Millionen zurück und stellt alle Bankunterlagen online. Zusätzlich hat er noch den Bentley vom Vorstand in seinem Pool versenkt. Dafür saß er drei Jahre im San Quentin Gefängnis. Der Film beginnt mit seiner Entlassung. Scott verspricht sich selbst, nie wieder ein Verbrechen zu begehen. Als er jedoch bei seinem Job bei Baskin-Robbins gefeuert wird, weil sie seine Vergangenheit herausgefunden haben, und keinen neuen findet, weiß er nicht wie er an Geld kommen soll. Seine Ex-Frau Maggie verbietet ihm solange den Kontakt zu ihrer Tochter Cassie, bis Scott sein Leben auf die Reihe bekommt und Unterhalt zahlen kann. Als sein Freund Luis von etwas Wertvollem in einem Keller eines "reichen Vogels" erfährt, versucht Scott trotz seines Versprechens den Gegenstand zu stehlen. Auf spektakuläre Weise knackt er den Safe, der aus dem selben Stahl wie die Titanic erbaut worden ist. Dieser wertvolle Gegenstand entpuppt sich als ein Anzug, den Scott zunächst für Motorradkleidung hält. Trotzdem nimmt er ihn mit. Am nächsten Tag probiert Scott den Anzug an und aktiviert versehentlich eine Schrumpffunktion. Nach einem abenteuerlichen Ritt, den der Wissenschaftler Hank Pym über Funk kommentiert, versucht Scott den Anzug wieder loszuwerden. Aber als er ihn zurückbringen will, wird er von der Polizei festgenommen, die von Hanks Tochter Hope gerufen wurde. Dr. Pym lässt ihm den Anzug zukommen, sodass er mit ihm und der Hilfe von Dr. Pyms Ameisen aus der Haft fliehen kann. Dabei verliert er aber das Bewusstsein. Als er am nächsten Tag aufwacht, liegt er ihn Dr. Pyms Villa, in die er zuvor eingebrochen war. Hank erzählt ihm von seinem ehemaligen Schüler Darren Cross, der inzwischen die von ihm gegründete Firma leitet und versucht die von ihm entwickelten Pym-Partikel und den Schrumpfanzug zu kopieren. Hank befürchtet, dass Cross mit dem Anzug Chaos anrichten könne und schickt Scott um ihn aufzuhalten. Zusammen mit Luis, Dave und Kurt entwickeln sie einen Plan den Prototypen des Yellowjackets zu stehlen. Um in das Gebäude einzubrechen brauchten sie einen Signalstörer, um die Alarmanlagen lahmzulegen. Diesen sollte Scott aus einer alten Lagerhalle von Tony Stark stehlen, jedoch hatte das Team einen alten Plan und es handelte sich um das neue Hauptquartier der Avengers (kurz vor dem Umzug)! Falcon hielt dort Wache und entdeckte Scott durch seine Brille. Er lieferte sich einen harten Kampf mit ihm. Schlussendlich gewann Ant-Man, indem er sich so klein schrumpfte, dass er in dessen Wingpack konnte und einige Kabel herauszog. Nachdem der The First Avenger: Civil War Als Team Cap nach Verstärkung gegen Helmut Zemo und Team Iron Man sucht, schlägt Falcon Ant-Man als Verstärkung vor. Er wird von Hawkeye abgeholt und kämpft zusammen mit den restlichen Team Cap Mitgliedern. Doch als der Kampf sich zu lange streckt und Team Cap es nicht vom Leipzige Flughafen wegschafft sorgt Ant-Man als Giant-Man für Ablenkung, was Captain America und Bucky Barnes die Flucht ermöglicht. Er wird durch die Netze von Spider-Man zu Fall gebracht, der nach einer Taktik aus Star Wars handelte, was er auch sagte. Nach dem Kampf wird Ant-Man in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis gebracht, wo er jedoch um Schluss von Steve Rogers befreit wird. Ant-Man and the Wasp Nachdem er von Captain America aus dem Raft befreit wurde, schloss Scott einen Deal mit der US-Regierung und der UN. Er durfte nach Hause zurückkehren, unter der Bedingung, dass er zwei Jahre lang Hausarrest bekam und er in den drei darauf folgenden Jahren eine Bewährungsstrafe abzusitzen hatte. Ihm wurde jeglicher Kontakt mit Hank Pym und Hope van Dyne sowie Captain America und den anderen gesuchten Avengers verboten. Scott nutzte die Zeit vor allem um sich auf seine Familie zu konzentrieren, er sah seine Tochter oft und auch sein Verhältnis zu seiner Ex-Frau und deren Freund verbesserte sich immer mehr. Des Weiteren gründete er mit seinen Ex-Verbrecher Kollegen rund um Luis eine Firma welche Sicherheitssysteme verkaufte. Eines Tages, 3 Tage vor dem Ende seines Hausarrestes, als er in der Badewanne war, hatte Scott einen Traum von seinem Aufenthalt im Quantum Realm, mit dem Unterschied, dass er kurz darauf Hanks Frau Janet van Dyne sah wie sie mit der kleinen Hope verstecken spielte. Daraufhin rief er Hank an und erklärte ihm über die Mailbox was er geträumt hatte. Daraufhin wurde er als er auf der Couch saß von Hope entführt und zu Hanks Labor gebracht. Zuvor hatte diese Scotts Fußfessel an einer vergrößerten Ameise befestigt, die nun alle seine Tätigkeiten übernahm. Scott wurde von Hank und Hope darüber aufgeklärt dass sie in den Jahren seit seinem Ausflug in den Quantum Realm damit beschäftigt waren einen Tunnel in diesen zu bauen, da Hopes Mutter potentiell immer noch am Leben sein könnte. Sie gingen davon aus dass die kurzzeitige Öffnung des Tunnels, welche 5 Minuten vor Scotts Anruf erfolgt war, einen Sender, welchen Janet während Scotts Ausflug in den Quantum Realm in seinem Kopf platziert hatte, aktiviert hatte. Bevor sie mehr darüber herausfinden konnten, mussten allerdings zuerst den Tunnel wieder reparieren. Hope ging zu ihrem Lieferanten Sonny Burch, welcher ihnen die letzte Komponente für den Tunnel geben sollte, doch dieser hatte ihre echte Identität entdeckt und wollte das Labor kaufen, was Hope ablehnte, woraufhin sie von seinen Schergen angegriffen wurde. Hope gelang es diese durch ihren Wasp-Anzug zu überwinden und sich das Gerät zu holen, bis Ghost auftauchte und es so aussah als diese den Kampf aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten gewinnen würde. Hank gab Scott, welcher mit ihm in einem Wagen vor dem Gebäude gewartet hatten, einen Prototypen eines neuen Ant-Man Anzuges. Zusammen gelang es ihnen Ghost vermeintlich zur Flucht zu zwingen, allerdings nahm diese das Gerät und stahl auch das Labor, welches sich in einem schrumpfbaren Gebäude befand. Mit der Hilfe von Hanks ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Kollegen Dr. Bill Foster gelang es ihnen den Aufenthaltsort von Ghost zu entdecken, woraufhin Ant-Man und die Wasp dort eindrangen. Allerdings stellte sich dies als Falle heraus, da Bill Foster auf Ghosts Seite war, da er Ghost, welche durch einen Unfall an Quantenanomalien leidete, heilen wollte indem Janet ihrer Quanten-Energie, welche sie durch ihren fast 30 jährigen Aufenthalt im Quantum Realm erhalten hatte, entziehen wollte, trotz der Risiken. Es gelang ihnen Labor und das Gerät wieder an sich zu reißen indem Hank einen Herzstillstand vorgaukelte. Sie öffneten den Tunnel und Janet erklärte durch ihre Verbindung zu Scott, wie man sie aus dem Quantum Realm befreien konnte. Allerdings konnten sie sie nicht befreien, da Luis ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten hatte und sie vom FBI umstellt wurden. Scott gelang die Flucht nach Hause, so dass ihm keine Beteiligung nachgewiesen werden konnte. Kurz darauf befreite er Hope und Hank aus der FBI Dienststelle und zusammen holten sie das Labor wieder, welches wieder in die Hände von Ghost und Bill Foster gelangt war. Scott lenkte Ghost ab, während Hank mit seinem neuen Anzug durch den Tunnel in den Quantum Realm sank um seine Frau aus diesem zu befreien. Es gelang Burch, wieder in den Besitz des Labors zu gelangen, woraufhin Scott und Hope ihn und seine Männer verfolgten. Burch konnte als einziger mit einer Fähre fliehen, doch er wurde von Scott, welcher aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion des Prototyps zum Giant-Man geworden war, verfolgt und dieser holte sich das Labor zurück, welches er auf dem Festland wieder zu voller Größe vergrößern konnte. Dort angekommen kämpften Scott, welcher von Hope aus dem Wasser gerettet werden konnte, und Hope gegen Ghost, welche damit begonnen hatte Janet Energie zu entziehen. Als Janet und Hank wieder auf voller Größe waren, konnte Janet Ghost temporär heilen und Scott machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, da man ihn als Giant-Man gesehen hatte und das Ende seines Hausarrestes bevor stand. In letzter Sekunde schaffte Scott es nach Hause und er wurde von seiner Fußfessel befreit. In den folgenden Wochen half Scott Hank, Hope und Janet dabei eine kleinere Version des Tunnels im Kofferraum eines Autos zu bauen und Scott reiste kurz zurück in den Quantum Realm, um Heilungsteilchen für Ghost zu besorgen. Als er zurückkehren wollte, brach der Funkverkehr zu Hank ab, da alle drei durch Thanos Fingerschnipsen verweht waren. Avengers: Endgame Nach 5 Jahren, seit Thanos die Hälfte der Lebewesen Ausgelöscht hat, kehrt Ant-Man aus der Quantum Realm zurück und kommt langsam dahinter das fast alle verstorben sind, doch zu seine Freude blieb seine Tochter Cassie verschont und wurde zu einem Teenanger. Scott ging zu dem Avengers und erzählt, dass es für ihn in der Quantum Realm nur 5 Stunden waren und fanden eine Chance alle zurückzuholen und bauen eine Zeitmaschine. Scott reist mit Tony Stark, Captain America und Professor Hulk ins Jahr 2012 um den Raumstein zu holen, nach dem das misslingt reist Ant-Man zurück ins Jahr 2023 werden Iron Man und Captain America weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen um den Raumstein zu holen. Als durch Hulks Snap alle zurückkehrten machen sie die Avengers und die Superhelden zum finaler Schlacht bereit. Nach der Schlacht stirbt Tony Stark und wurde bei seiner Farm beigesetzt. Scott geniest die Nacht des Sieges mit sei er Tochter und seiner Verlobten Hope. Scott war bei Tonys Bestattung anwesend, wie die Superhelden. Ant-Man 3 Zitate - "Ich habe nichts gestohlen. Ich habe nur etwas zurückgebracht, dass ich gestohlen habe." ~ Scott zur Polizei über den Anzug (Ant-Man) - "Keine Sorge. Er kann mich nicht sehen." "Ich kann dich sehen." ~ Scott zu Hope und Hank über Falcon (Ant-Man) Fähigkeiten * IT-Spezialist: Scott Lang arbeitete für Vista, bis er die Firma hackte und alles seiner Meinung nach illegal erworbenes Geld wieder an die vorherigen Eigentümer zurücküberwies. * Technikexperte: Scott Lang versteht recht viel von Technik, da er einen Master in Elektrotechnik hat. Es reicht aus, um schnelle Modifikationen am Ant-Man-Anzug vorzunehmen. * Einbruchsexperte: Scott Lang ist nicht nur technisch begabt, er kann diese Fähigkeit auch kreativ bei Einbrüchen nutzen. * Nahkampfexperte: Anfangs war Scott kein sonderlich guter Kämpfer, doch nach dem Training mit Hope van Dyne konnte er es (in geschrumpfter Form) mit Falcon aufnehmen. Ausrüstung * Ant-Man-Anzug: Der Ant-Man Helm ermöglicht es dem Träger mit Ameisen und anderen Insekten höherer Ordnung zu kommunizieren und zu kontrollieren. Er verwendet elektromagnetische Wellen und Signale, um das olfaktorische Nervenzentrum der Insekten zu stimulieren und ihre Pheromone nachzuahmen, so dass der Benutzer mit ihnen kommunizieren und sie kontrollieren kann. Es braucht geistiges und emotionales Engagement, damit die Insekten auf den Effekt des Gerätes reagieren. Ohne den Helm würde man zudem den Schrumpfvorgang nicht überleben. Die Pym Partikel erlauben es dem Benutzer, die Größe zu vergrößern oder zu verringern, die Masse zu entfernen oder die Masse aus der subatomaren Dimension, die als Quantum Realm bekannt ist, hinzuzufügen. Die roten Pym Partikel erlauben es dem Benutzer, in der Größe zu schrumpfen, während die blauen Pym Particles seinen Benutzer in der Größe vergrößern können. Der Prozess der Veränderung der Größe komprimiert Kraft und Energie und manifestiert so kurze Schockwellen der vibrierenden Aura um das Ziel, die sie mit Impuls aufladen, die die Ziele stärken können, während sie sich vergrößern oder unmittelbar nach dem Vergrößern. * Pym Partikel Disks: Über die Größe einer Münze werden die Platten mit spezifischen Formen mit Pym Partikeln gefüllt. Ziele, die beeinflusst werden durch rote Scheiben, schrumpfen auf eine kleinere Größe. Ziele, die von den blauen Scheiben beeinflusst werden, vergrößern auf eine größere Größe. Bilder Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 11.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 10.jpg|Unter der Erde mit den Ameisen Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 9.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 6.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Bild 5.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 2.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 1.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg|Scott auf seiner Helferameise Anthony Ant-Man Bild 4.jpg Ant-Man Bild 2.jpg|Er hält den Anzug zunächst für Motorradkleidung Ant-Man Bild 1.png|Scott bricht in den Tresor ein Ant-Man Bild 1.jpg Ant-Man groß.jpg|Scott Lang auf der Jagd nach Sonny Burch Giant-Man Civil War.jpg|Scott hält War Machine auf Giant-Man_2.jpg|Anfangs wird er für einen Wal gehalten... Scott Lang.jpg|Sein Job bei Baskin-Robbens Trivia *In den Comics war Hank Pym der erste Ant-Man, jedoch übernahm später Scott Lang den Titel des Ant-Mans. Scott hatte seinen ersten Auftritt im März 1979 im Comic The Avengers #181. Der zweite Ant-Man wurde er jedoch erst einen Monat später in'' Marvel Premiere #47''. *Der Größen-Rekord von Scott Lang beträgt 28 Meter. (Ant-Man and the Wasp) *Scott meinte in Endgame er hätte nie mit einen Infinity Stein zu tun gehabt, aber in Avengers Civil war, hat er mit Vision gekämpft, der den Gedanken Stein hatte. en:Ant-Man es:Ant-Man fr:Scott Lang (Terre-199999) nl:Ant-Man pl:Ant-Man pt-br:Homem-Formiga ro:Ant-Man ru:Человек-муравей Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Ant-Man and the Wasp Kategorie:Ant-Man 3 Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame